


Stolen Kiss

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: When their lips met he’d been too surprised to do anything other than gasp...





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inzannatea (Zanna23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/gifts), [OracleofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleofDoom/gifts).



> A bit of Friday fluff to cheer up two very dear friends

  


"What was that for?" Jack whispered as he broke the kiss, eyes still locked on Phryne's lips.

“Because the club owner suspects we’re watching him,” Phryne murmured.

When their lips met he’d been too surprised to do anything other than gasp, at which point Phryne had slipped her tongue in his mouth. She put her arm around him and moved against him, pulling him into a swaying dance to the beat of the music, then leaned close to brush her lips against his cheek as she spoke. 

“He ordered three of his thugs to cover all of the exits. All of them are carrying weapons, Jack. We already know he has no compunction about killing coppers.”

Jack closed his eyes, a flash of fear rushing through him at the same time as Phryne’s breath on his skin made him shiver.

“What do you propose we do, Miss Fisher?”

Phryne’s hand flicked the buttons on his suit coat and slid into it. Jack’s eyes widened and he pulled back to ask her what she was doing. She grinned at him, and he felt a tug as she removed his warrant card from the inside pocket. They couldn’t easily sneak Jack’s gun in, but that card would identify him as a police officer.

“I’m going to lose this,” she whispered, her lips barely moving, “and then we’ll leave.”

“They’re not going to let us walk out if they think we’re with the constabulary,” he pointed out, distracted by the feel of her body swaying with his.

“I believe we can make a convincing case that we came here for other reasons,” Phryne said, an eyebrow raised. She brought her face close, lips brushing against his. “If you’re willing?”

“So, we’re going pretend you’re attracted to me and taking me home?” He tried to keep it light, but he could hear the sound of her breath over the music, feel her hands on him, and his heart was going a mile a minute.

“Jack,” she said with a smile in her voice, “I don’t think I’ll have to pretend very hard.”

She kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back. 

This was going to be one hell of a report to write, he thought to himself.


End file.
